Magic
"Magic" is a folksy common name for distortions of reality caused by entities nonnative to this plane of existence. These feats can also be replicated by individuals who have linked themselves to one of these entities. The use of magic is directly responsible for causing damage to the fabric of reality, and inevitably leads to the end of that timeline via the Hamartia Consequence. Cause Compounding reality fractures are the basis of all interactions (psionic, physical or energy-based) that are deemed "magical" by the common layman. When entities such as The One or the Old Beings come into our reality, their entrance damages the fundamental composure of reality. This damage manifests in distortions of physics or other fundamental concepts, creating scenarios that do not comply with conventional understandings. The mathematics of compounding reality fractures are quantifiable, although at a mind-boggling scale, and with unstable constants that no physicist dared dream in his darkest nightmares. Denizens of planes more complex than our own would be more familiar with compounding reality fractures, as the damage they cause to our plane would be similar to the home environments of these beings. Thus, it is a simple matter for them to manipulate conditions to their liking. This allows for them to accomplish fantastical feats far beyond the realm of human understanding, yet with these great feats come great limitations as well. Use of this ability is limited in that the expenditure of energy can be no greater than the sum of all energy input into the reaction, plus additional energy to account for transference decay through different Order levels. The sum total output can be defined as the integral under the curve of a net energy formula, who's limits can be defined but the amplitude shifts in accordance with a neo-reality constant in the equation. Magnitude Orders of Compounding Reality Fractures The name "compounding reality fracture" is used to refer to a repeated use of magic. A First order system like that used by Old Beings accomplishes its means by extending the damage done to reality by the initial entrance to the area in which the Being wishes to create a certain effect. This would be like ripping a tear from a hole which already exists. A Second order system, like a Thrakr intuitively drawing from a First order source like an Old Being, compounds on the level of damage being done by requiring first the source to manipulate conditions of reality, and then supply the effect to the user. A Third order system, like a human drawing on energy within a magic staff, requires even more energy to perform, as the energy is drawn through a vessel (Second order) that has been linked to the staff, and ultimately drawn from a source (First order), wherein the reaction initiates. The more energy drawn through the system, the more damage done to the fabric of reality. Fourth order systems are uncommon, and bear no mentioning here as the reader can surely extrapolate on the above systems to gain an understanding of a Fourth order system. Accomplishments Manipulating a compounding reality fracture yields different results at different levels. The impact of the transgression is directly correlated to the yields of a compounding reality fracture. Tkarmen entered our universe post-Fracture of his own free will, thus his ability to manipulate compounding reality fractures is greater than that of any other Old Being, the rest of whom entered during the Fracture. Something like Tkarmen, performing feats by First order manipulation, is able to psionically influence individuals even in a slumbering state, endow abilities upon other individuals, travel across space, even see through time. This top tier of reality manipulation is so much greater in capability, that natives of our universe have the tendency to deify its users. In lower orders, system decay drastically reduces the available energy to perform manipulations of compounding reality fractures. A Second order user who was controlling their manipulations, such as a Thrakr magician, could project energy constructs, heal wounds, shatter items, or other similar, physical effects. A Third order user, say, a human exposed to time radiation and activated by the S'cha-ckl'ueu Arc, would manifest abilities in a certain context, such as enhanced strength, enhanced eyesight, flight, enhanced durability. The abilities demonstrated by a Third order user can be replicated by a Fourth order user, although unknowingly at a much higher cost, as this involves imbuing a particular item with the energy to draw on and create the effect as desired (ex: Thrakr magician's staff).